


Twilight Years

by CitybytheBayside



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 60th Birthday, F/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitybytheBayside/pseuds/CitybytheBayside
Summary: Eren reaches his 60th birthday





	Twilight Years

“Happy birthday, old bones.”

The sassy whisper made Eren’s eyes roll open. Mikasa was smirking down at him.

“Morning to you too.” he said. “Teasing me for turning 60 doesn’t negate the fact you’re gonna be 60 shortly yourself.”

Mikasa shrugged. “Until then, you’re the old bones of this house.”

Eren smiled, pecking his wife of 41 years on the lips.

“60.” he muttered as he sat up. “To think I wasn’t even supposed to live to see 25.”

Mikasa’s grin faded and she kept quiet. Eren saw this.

“Sorry.” he apologized.

She hugged him. “What’s important is you got to see 25 and more.”

Eren hugged her back. The pair soon got off the bed and began getting ready for the day. Eren looked at himself in the mirror. His brown hair was greying and the wrinkles on his face began becoming more apparent. The downside to aging. Looking at Mikasa, her raven hair was also slowly fading into grey but yet she was just as beautiful as she was when they were younger. She slid her glasses on and handed him his.

“I need you to not be here for the next few hours.” she said.

“Oh? Whys that?”

Mikasa gave him a look. He shook his head chuckling. “Mikasa that’s like the biggest tell of a surprise party ever.”

“It’s not a surprise party but I need time to bake a cake and it’ll take longer with you nibbling at the ingredients.”

“Alright alright. I’ll go see Armin.”

It had been 40 years since they put an end to the war between Marley and Paradis. 40 years since any Titan transformations occurred. It was finally a time where the dreads of death and war weren’t constantly on everyone’s minds. Thinking he was still on borrowed time, he fulfilled his promises to himself and Mikasa: they traveled with Armin and saw the world, everything they read about and pictured in their heads. Everything they’d hoped to be amazing was. They found a beautiful area surrounded with mountains and it was here Eren and Mikasa were married. They returned to Shiganshina which had been rebuilt and re-established it as their home. They were soon joined by a son, Linus and a daughter, Carla. They treated his 23rd year as his last, as he had now reached the 13 year limit of the serum. They waited, expecting one day where he wouldn’t wake up. But then his 24th year came. Then his 25th. It was evident to them that the curse seemed to no longer be in effect so they moved on with their lives, having two more daughters Kayla and Avyla. Now the children were grown up, and Eren and Mikasa spent these later years in solitude.

Eren got his shirt on, and was soon being shooed out of the house by Mikasa. He laughed, giving her a kiss before heading off into the rebuilt city. It looked new but at the same time familiar. He was glad the shady tree area he’d go to with Mikasa to collect sticks for fires was untouched. It was a great place to spend a day outside with the family.

Armin lived on the other side of town, working as a bookkeeper. It was a position he’d figured he’d hold at some point in life. With the peace between both sides, Historia deemed a royal hierarchy was no longer needed and worked with Marley to put together a government system so she could return to a quiet private life. Which involved marrying Armin and opening several centres for people in need of help. They had two children, one a daughter whom they named after Ymir.

Historia opened the door, a flash of surprise on her face was apparent before she began smiling. Despite the aging in her face and the white streaks in her blond hair, she still seemed to possess the same energy she had in her 20s.

“Oh, Eren hello. How are you today?”

“Older.” he said, shrugging. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing well. Mostly just helping Armin and the folks at the centres.”

“Speaking of, is he in?”

Historia shook her head. “I’m afraid not. He went into town earlier and I don’t think he’ll be back anytime soon.”

“Ah.” Eren said. “Mikasa booted me out so I was hoping to kill some time helping him with some bookkeeping or something.”

“Sorry about that. We’ll definitely see you later on though.”

“Thanks Historia.”

“You’re welcome, and happy birthday!” she said cheerfully before closing the door. Eren proceeded further into the city.

He found himself going to the house of Jean Kirschtein. He and Jean weren’t exactly the best of friends, but after everything they’d gone through together they were able to strike an amicable accord. Jean married the Military Police member Hitch Dreyse some time after the end of the war and had one son.

Jean opened the door. He was silverfoxing with his hair, a thin goatee on his chin.

“Eren, what’s up?”

“Mikasa kicked me out for the day. Want to get a drink or something?”

“Surprised she’s not kicked you out prior to now.”

“Hardy har har.” Eren mocked. “So how bout it?”

“Can’t. Hitch is still recovering from a fall she took down the stairs a couple days ago.”

“Oh no. Was it serious?”

“Not majorly. Doc said her hip was bruised though so she’s gotta take it easy. So I wanna stay and keep an eye on her.”

“ _Who is it, Jean?_ ” Eren heard Hitch call out.

“It’s Eren.” he replied.

“ _Oh. Give me a second._ ” she called back. Jean turned to look inside.

“Wait you silly woman.” he said, going to her. He returned a second later with Hitch, who’s hand he had connected with his and his free arm wrapped around her to help her. She had a noticeable hobble in her step.

“I could’ve managed.” The still sandy haired woman snipped. Jean rolled his eyes.

“I’ve heard that at least once a week for the past 36 years of our marriage.”

Hitch looked to Eren. “Happy birthday Eren.”

“Thank you Hitch. Sorry to hear about your accident.”

“Yeah. I’m pretty sore from it. Jean’s been fretting so much.”

“Someone has to.”

Hitch smiled and looked at her husband.

“I’m grateful for your help, Jean. I am.”

Jean returned the smile.

“Well, I was seeing if Jean was free to come along for a drink, but I can see he’s needed here so I’ll move along.”

“Okay Eren. But we’ll be seeing you tonight though, yeah?”

“Yeah. Give my best to Martin will you?”

“We will. See you.” Jean said, and they disappeared behind the door.

Connie was probably around. He worked at the marketplace. Connie and Sasha married when the war ended but had no children. Sadly, Sasha had gotten sick and passed away five years ago. Connie maintained a jolly attitude but everyone knew he was lost without Sasha.

Sure enough, Connie was at his stall. He had slightly grown out grey hair and a scruffy greying beard. He waved to Eren when he approached.

“Yo Eren. Happy birthday.”

“Thanks. How goes business?”

“Slow today. Thinking about closing for an hour, go and visit Sasha.”

Eren looked down, fondly remembering his eccentric foodie friend.”

“How’s Mikasa?”

“She’s good. She booted me out to get the cake ready. So I was looking to find someone to kill time with.”

“Well, you could come with me to the cemetery.”

“I’d like that. It’s been awhile since I visited some people there.”

Connie closed his stall, and the pair walked outside of the wall into the meadowlands behind Wall Maria. A fairly large cemetery was established here. A ways inside was a small stone that stood near a tree.

_Sasha Braus-Springer_

_835-890_

_Forever loved, forever missed_

“That small space next to her stone is mine.” Connie said. “Had to buy it from the person who already had it because I didn’t want to be buried away from her.”

Eren nodded. “I’m thinking me and Mikasa will be cremated. When one of us goes first the other holds onto the ashes until they pass. Then they get put together and scattered somewhere. But I don’t want to think about that. Hate the thought of Mikasa going before me, and hate the thought of leaving her alone.”

“Yeah, let’s change topics. Birthdays shouldn’t be about death. How’s the kids?”

“I think they’re coming in to see us. Linus and Carla are working mostly in Stohess. Kayla lives not too far from us so she’s guaranteed to be there, but Avyla is Outside the walls so I’m not sure. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen her. Would be good to see her there.”

They spent a few more minutes at Sasha’s grave before visiting some others. The two stood in front of their former Squad Leader.

_Levi Ackerman_

_817-892_

“At one point I didn’t think he’d ever die.” Connie quipped. “He seemed like he could transcend it.”

”Yeah.” Eren agreed.

“Someone’s been putting some nice flowers down.”

“That’s Mikasa. Despite all things she held a lot of respect for Levi. She visits once a week.”

“He ever marry?”

“Don’t think so. I remember he was real fond of Petra. When she died he didn’t really show any other interest in women.”

Connie looked at a watch he had. “Shit, I need to get going. Need to grab something in town.”

“Alright, Connie. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Count on it.” he said as he walked out of the cemetery. Eren remained at Levi’s grave for another few minutes before taking off himself. He spied the familiar hilltop they visited often and decided he’d take a nap underneath of it. It was a nice spring day, and he had nowhere else to be right away. He climbed the hill and settled down at the base of the tree. He sat back and gazed up at the blue sky, slowly dozing off.

* * *

 

“ _Eren. Eren._ ”

The soft call of his name could only belong to one person. His eyes opened and were met with the onyx hues of Mikasa, who was crouched down looking at him, her hand gently on his shoulder. That ancient red scarf blow lightly in the breeze.

“Hey.” he tiredly greeted. He looked up at the sky and saw it was more orange. Sunset. “Oh no, did I sleep through the party?”

“No, they’re all at the house though. How long have you been here?”

Eren straightened up a little more. “Guess it was a few hours.”

Mikasa moved to stand straight. “The others are waiting. Let’s get going.”

She turned to move down the hill. Eren suddenly took hold of her hand.

“Wait a second.”

Mikasa looked back down at him.

“Sit with me for another minute? Sun’s just about down and..well, it’s been awhile since we watched the sunset together.”

Mikasa smiled and sat down with her husband. Eren tucked her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. They watched the orange sky slowly become dark.

“60 years.” Eren murmured.

“Pretty impressive number.” Mikasa replied.

“The one thing I’m happy about is that I got to have you in my life for 51 of them.”

Mikasa craned her neck to look up at him.

“You’re the best gift I could ever receive. Thank you Mikasa.”

They kissed.

“We really should get back home. They’ll be wondering where I got to now.”

“Okay. Hold on a second.”

He began standing, moving his arms to pick Mikasa up at the same time. A small grunt of exertion left his mouth.

“Oh, Eren, be careful.” Mikasa said, that trademark hint of concern in her voice.

“You know I’m always careful when you’re involved.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes in amusement, smiling. “Corny.”

Eren chuckled as he started walking. “That’s why you love me.”

“I do.” She said, looking right at him.

“I love you too.”

She nuzzled her head against his shoulder as he walked them down the hilltop towards home. He may be getting older but it was worth it to enjoy this happiness.


End file.
